The Offspring
by Dark-Canuck
Summary: A sequal to Deepest Fears. Slade is dead, for good. Then why is there still someone after Robin? Who is this man that bears the awful resemblance of Slade and what does he want with Robin?
1. Chapter One: Downtown Attack

**Well guys, here is another by me. Kind of a rough start, but it's a start nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

It was about one year since the last encounter Robin had with Slade, and he was happy that he was gone for good.

It had been a very eventful year that had passed. Robin and Starfire could now walk around the tower without trying to hide their love for each other considering everyone now knew about the two. They were very much in love and nothing would break them.

As well, Raven and Beast Boy has finally realized their love for each other and spent a weekend together away from the team. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other, opposites yes, but opposites attract.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled with glee as she saw the ebony haired boy enter the room. He had gone out for a bit.

"Hey there Star. Did you miss me?" Robin smiled at the beautiful alien.

"Of course I did!" Starfire said as she gave him a slight peck on the lips.

"So where is everyone?" Robin asked as he looked around, there was no one in sight.

"Everyone has ventured out. Raven and Beast Boy went to go see a horrific movie entitled 'It Came from Underneath the Bed' and Cyborg is somewhere not known to me."

"So you're telling me we have this whole place to ourselves?" Robin said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, I believe we do."

The morning sun shone into Robin's room and right onto the teens face, He stirred when the light passed through his eyelids and awoke him.

He sat up in his bed and stretched.

"Morning Star."

"Good morning Robin." Starfire said from right beside him.

She had fallen asleep with Robin last night after they had watched a movie.

The two got up separately and went into the bathroom to wash up and shower then head down into the living room to see the other Titans.

When they entered the room the only ones there were Raven and Beast Boy as usual. They were sitting next to each other, eating their breakfasts.

"Good morning you two. Sleep good?" Beast Boy asked.

"Awesome, best night sleep I ever had." Robin said, not knowing that Stafire was right next to him, blushing.

"I can see that." Raven said in her usual tone.

Immediately Robin blushed and turned the other way to prepare some breakfast for himself and his girlfriend.

"So how was the movie last night?" Robin asked to break the silence that had lingered over them like a thick smoke.

"It was great. There was so much suspense and it always kept me on my seat, never knew what was going to happen next." Beast Boy said, his eyes lighting up when he explained the movie,

"Oh please," started Raven. "The movie was horrible. It was incredibly cheesy and you could just tell what was going to happen next. It was exactly like one of those old 50's movies." Raven said, playfully hitting Beast Boy on the arm.

With that, Cybrog entered the room.

"Morning y'all." He said.

"Good morning friend!" Starfire chirped.

"Where did you get off to last night? Went out on a date?" Beast Boy said playfully, smirking as he did so.

"If you must know, yes I did have a date." Cyborg said, smirking just as much.

"Oh nice, where did you guys go to?" Robin asked.

"Well, first we went for dinner at 'Chez Moi', which I might add, is the best French restaurant in this fine city." Cyborg said with a certain smugness. "Then we went to go see a movie. A nice one about this young gentleman that falls in love with a French nurse during World War II, and then decides that he doesn't want to fight anymore and would rather be with the woman he truly loves."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Cyborg?" Raven asked comically, trying hard to keep a chuckle from coming out.

"I think you have been hanging out with Beast Boy a little too much." Cyborg said stonily.

As they were just finished talking an alert popped up. Robin headed to the computer to find out who it was this time. When he arrived there, it said nothing.

At the disturbance there was wreckage everywhere. Cars flipped over, huge chunks of concrete everywhere. This was nothing that the Titans have ever seen before.

"What in the world happened here?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it sure wasn't happy, and was looking for something." Raven stated.

"Ok, split up people. I want a complete scan of this area and I want to know who did this. Titans, search!"

With that each Titan went their own way and searched their own part of the area.

"This is Starfire, I have come up on a..dead end…as you say, and there is nothing here. I am going back to where we once were."

"Yea man, there is nothing here either." Cyborg called into his communicator. "Everyone come back to the clearing, we'll see what we can do from there."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there in a bit." Robin said.

As he was walking there was a slight movement in the shadows that he was looking right at.

"Who is that? Come out here."

"Robin, it has been a while. Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter Two: Him Again? How?

**Well guys, thanks for the review, and here is chapter two!**

**Meh, don't own them, will soon! **

"Robin, it's been a awhile. Did you miss me? "

Robin did not say a thing; he just looked awestruck at the figure in front of him.

"What's the matter Robin, it seems as if you have seen a ghost. Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be, considering you haven't even met me before."

Robin had finally got him self out of the trance that he was in. "What do you mean I haven't met you before? You're Slade, the my worst enemy, the man who causes pain and suffering to others, the man I will bring down."

"Robin, Robin, you talk like you know me personally, but I assure you, you know NOTHING about me!"

Robin had heard enough. He jumped at "Slade" to attack, however he dodged it and retaliated with a kick to his stomach and an uppercut to Robin's face.

"I'll admit Slade, you have gotten better since we last met."

"You are as stupid as I thought, you still believe that I am Slade. When I say I am not Slade, then I am not Slade!" There was much anger showing in his voice now, and he made sure Robin knew about it. He approached Robin and gave him a swift kick to the stomach again, while he lay the ground.

"You are as thick headed and arrogant as I thought. He was right about you."

"What do you mean? Who is 'he'? Who are you?"

"In due time Robin, in due time." With that said, the figure that so resembled Slade tuned and fled.

The whole time Robin was there, he kept on thinking that Slade had returned, however there was something different about this person. In all the time they were here together, he had not seen the face of his attacker, so he cannot actually say whether or not it was definitely was he.

However, there was something in the way he moved, the way he fought and spoke that just told Robin that it was Slade.

Robin vowed to himself that he would bring down and figure out who this person was, just like he did with Slade.

"Yo! Rob. Where in the hell are you?" Cyborg called out to nothing.

It had been nearly an hour since they had last seen their leader when they first arrived at the scene, and they were starting to worry.

"Robin! I wish to know that you are safe!" Stafire called out at the only person in her life. If she were to lose him, then she wouldn't know what to do.

Then just as quickly as he had disappeared when they first arrived, he was back in the clearing, limping from the kick that were dealt to the young teen by the new, mystery Slade.

"Woah man, what in the world happened to you? We searched everywhere and found nothing, then you come back here covered in bruises and cut up? What exactly happened?" Beast Boy inquired. He was in shock that something happened to their leader in such a short amount of time, and such a brutal attack it was.

"Guys, what I have to tell you, you may not like. It may shock you a bit, so lets get to back to the tower before I tell you anything."

All the other Titan's nodded in agreement as they walked their way back to the tower. Robin was in Starfire's arms, as she carried her love back.

Before Robin could tell everyone what had happened, he had fallen asleep in the inframry bed that he knew all too well. For this was the same place he had been the many times before, when the real Slade had been around and messed with Robin's mind. He made Robin have such horrible dreams, one of which stuck in his mind. The one where his friends were dead, murdered, gone.

"I really wonder what had happened." Cyborg said. "This isn't like Robin, he usually tells us right away, there must be something really wrong."

"Yes, I must agree. Robin would never keep anything from us, we are his friends." Starfire added.

"Well, whatever it is, we will just have to wait. There is no use in making this harder on ourselves, because Robin isn't actually awake yet, so let's just be patient." Raven said with wisdom. She was resting her head on her new boyfriend's shoulder.

'They make such a good couple.' Cyborg thought.

Just then, the alarm that was hooked up to Robin's status alerted the other Titan's that their leader was waking up, and that they could finally go and see him about what had happened.

When the Titan's entered, Robin was already dressed and putting on his gloves.

"Man, don't you think that you aren't completely better just yet? I mean you just get the crap kicked out of you…again may I add." Beast Boy said, rather mockingly.

Robin just stopped and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'You got a problem?'.

Beast Boy saw this and just back up behind Raven for cover. She groaned and moved out of the way.

"I'm fine thank you." Robin said harshly. "Now we have a few important things to take care of." There was complete silence in the room, no one made a sound. All that Robin could hear was his heartbeat increasing. "Ok, well this isn't easy for me to say, but…Slade is back."

"What?"

"How is that possible? I mean you threw him into lava! Who lives through something like that?" Cyborg was now more serious than ever.

"I don't know, but he has done it before, which leaves no doubt in my mind that it could happen again. However, there is something that is telling me that it is not like Slade. When we were fighting he knocked me down and came up to me and said 'You are as thick headed as you are arrogant. He was right about you.' I am not sure who this "he" is, but I will find out. And something else, I never actually saw his face, so I cannot say if it was actually Slade, but he fought just like him. It was weird. Well, whoever it is, we have to catch him, before he does anything else."

The other Titan's stood there in awe, and just nodded, they knew what must be done.


	3. Chapter Three: Truth Revealed

**Hey, guys. Thanks again for the review and here is the 3rd chapter so enjoy!**

**I dont own the Titans.  
**

"He doesn't understand. He thinks I am Slade. He will soon realize his mistake. I am not Slade, I am much more dangerous, much more to worry about. He will soon realize the truth. I will do what Slade never could, bring down Robin and the Teen Titans."

It was a bright sunny day outside of the tower, and the Titans were enjoying a nice picnic underneath a shady tree.

Cyborg was working the BBQ while Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire were throwing around a football.

"Red 32! Red 32! Set! Hut..hut!" Robin called as Starfire let the football from her hands.

As soon as she had done so, she ran down the lawn in order to get open for the pass. Starfire stopped about 20 feet from her boyfriend and awaited the ball, Beast Boy was no where in sight, so she thought she could get away with the pass.

The ball was released and on its way into the beautiful aliens arms, when out of nowhere a green dog had jumped and grabbed the football in it's teeth. It was Beast Boy, of course.

"Ha ha! Interception! Take that Star!" Beast Boy gloated.

"No fair! Powers are considered illegal."

"She's right…" It was Robin, he was standing right behind Beast Boy so that he cast an eerie shadow over Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned around slowly to see that Robin was behind him. He screamed loudly and agreed with Starfire, and gave the ball back to them so that they could redo the down.

"Hey Ravy," Beast Boy yelled at the goth girl under the tall shady tree. "Come and play with us, I need a teammate, these two have me outnumbered." Beast Boy said pointing to the two other Titans who were now in a huddle.

"Sorry Beast Boy, I don't do football."

"Ohhh, but why not." He said approaching her. "Come on it'll be fun." As he said this, he grabbed Raven's arm and she looked at him with a cold stare. But when she did look at him, he didn't cower as usual, he just looked right back at her, with those big, beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh, ok fine. Let's go kick some Robin and Starfire ass!"

Beast Boy laughed at his girlfriends comment and dragged her out onto the field. As much as Raven hated to admit it, she did like any game that they played, as long as it was with Beast Boy.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Raven asked?

"Well, this is what were going to do." Beast Boy said as he grabbed the football, making the plays on the ball itself. "What I want you to do is, run a post, then when you get about half way down the field, make a sharp turn to the opposite side. This play can't be beat. You got it?" Beast Boy just looked at her in her amethyst eyes.

"Sure do, lets get them."

They broke their huddle and approached the line of scrimmage.

"Blue 42! Red 15! Set hut!"

Raven set off like a flash, she was down the field and did the play exactly as Beast Boy called.

The changeling let the ball go in a perfect spiral, right towards Raven and she caught it. After the ball was released, she was all the way down the field in the next few seconds and into the end zone for a touchdown.

When Starfire and Robin had seen this they walked off the field grumbling, they had lost the match.

"Wow! Great catch Raven!" Beast Boy said embracing the only thing in the world to him.

"Thanks, and nice throw." Raven said, blushing.

"Hey guys, if you are all done over there, the hotdogs are ready!" Cyborg called from the BBQ, as the others sat down and began to eat their meal.

After lunch was all done, the Titans just sat outside for a bit to soak in all the beauty that surrounded them.

Today was a peaceful day, there were no alerts and it could not have been anymore beautiful. The sun was shining it was warm, but not too hot and the birds were chirping.

As they were sitting, something, or rather someone was out far in the distance and closing in on the Titans tower.

"What in the world is that?" Robin said. "That doesn't look like anyone we know."

"Hmm, not sure. We'd better just wait, maybe they won't stop here." Cyborg said,

But he could not have been anymore wrong, in fact the person was definitely going to the tower to deliver a message, and nothing would stop him from doing so.

When the figure had landed, Robin rushed over to where he was and stopped dead in his tracks.

"No…" Robin gasped.

"Yes…Hello Robin, pleased to see me?"

"It, it is you! Slade! I mean yesterday I wasn't sure because you were in the dark."

But deep down he knew that this couldn't be Slade, he was dead, for good. But then again this one resembled the ex-enemy very much. He wore the same suit of armor and the same head piece.

"When will you learn!" This new guy was getting impatient. "I am not Slade! I am someone who will the one thing he couldn't, take you down!" With this he lunged at Robin and got him in a hold, and pinned him on the ground.

Robin struggled to get free but to no avail. "The if you're not Slade who are you?"

"I am the predecessor of his work, the fruits of his labour, his offspring. You killed my father, and I will kill you for it."

Robin just looked at this man on top of him.

"Yes Robin, I am Slash, I am Slade's son."


	4. Chapter Four: Slash

**Here is chapter four people!**

**I don't own the awesome show Teen Titan's but I do own Slash, so keep away! No touchy! **

The figure stood over Robin for some time now as the words he last spoke rang through his ears like a church bell that rings in the early morning.

"I am Slade's son. I am his offspring, the fruits of his labour. My father." These words just kept on repeating over and over. "Father, my father." Over and over, he could not bear it, he could not bear it, he could not believe it.

"No! I won't believe you! There is no way." Robin screamed, then other Titan's were now on their way to their fallen teammate.

"Believe what you will Robin, but look deep into my eyes, do I look like my father?"

Robin did as he was told and still saw the emptiness that had been there like Slade, but he saw something else, a bigger, more powerful fire in his eye. This fire was revenge, he wanted vengeance for the death of his father, and something told Robin that nothing, absolutely nothing would stand in his way.

"But how? If you are really his son, then how come I never saw you before when we were fighting?"

"Oh dear Robin," now bending over so that they were face to face, his voice sounding softer than usual. "I was always there, even though you could not see me. However, I could always see you. Everything my father saw, I saw. I studied his moves, his techniques. Perfected where he was flawed, and became unstoppable. I am much more than my father and surpass him in every way. My father was weak compared to me."

Robin was shaking now, he could tell that this was, indeed a totally new Slade. This wasn't even Slade, he was Slash. A new threat to worry about.

"You think you're so tough, well then, lets go! Right here, right now!"

Slash looked at Robin with disgust. "Robin, even if we were to fight, do you honestly believe that you will win? Not a chance, however your courage is admired and we shall fight in due time."

With that Slash was right beside Robin, he had moved faster than anything Robin had ever seen before. Before Slash left, he gave Robin a little something to remember him by, a firm punch in the stomach that sent the teen immediately to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Hmph, all to easy. We will be in touch Robin." With that Slash left, leaving a hurt and broken Robin behind him as his friends finally reached the young leader.

"Ok man, time to be serious and be honest, who in the world was that?"

Robin just looked at the ground; too embarrassed to tell the other Titan's who it was. When suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, it was Starfire and she was smiling at Robin, encouraging him to tell the fellow Titan's who that stranger was.

Robin took a deep breath and finally began to speak. "Ok guys, remember what I told you yesterday, how I was attacked in that alley by that guy who I said moved, talked and looked like Slade?'

The others just nodded and listened intently.

"Well that guy who was here right now, was that same guy that attacked me yesterday."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Yes, it was, and that's not the biggest news." Robin took another deep breath, everyone he took was hurting his abdomen more and more. "That was…Slash. Slade's son."

No one said a thing, the silence that had enveloped the area was enough.

"So, it looks like Slade did have a son, and he wants he dead just as much as Slade did, if not more. I can also tell, as he said, that he is a much better fighter than his father, he has improved on his techniques and perfected any flaws that were in any of his old fighting styles." Robin was genuinely scared now, he had no idea what to do, it was obvious that his newcomer was much powerful, faster and swifter than Robin.

"So then, what's the plan?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"I have no idea…" Robin said as he continued to look at the ground.

The next morning came fast enough, and Robin was still feeling bad about what had happened. He still could not believe that Slade had had a son, but he knew deep down, that it was true, and that he would have to deal with it.

When Robin entered the kitchen all the other Titan's were in there having breakfast. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting next to each other as usual and were eating their breakfasts that Beast Boy had prepared, as he did everyday. Starfire was sitting next to Cyborg who was at one of his video games again, trying to beat the last level.

"Good morning everyone." Robin announced that he was present.

"Good morning." Raven and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Robin! How are you this morning?" Starfire said as she leaped from her seat on the couch.

"I'm fine Star, thanks for asking."

"Then you are feeling better from the encounter with the Slash from yesterday?"

She had truck a chord, he didn't want anyone to know that it was affecting him. "Yeah, I'm ok about that too Star." He said as he kissed her and sat next to Cyborg.

"Man that was some crazy stuff that went on yesterday." Cyborg said as the Boy Wonder sat next to him.

"Yeah, I know…." Robin started.

He was cut off by the sound of the alarm. When Robin had heard this, he went over to the computer to see what the problem was.

"It's Cinderblock."

Everyone nodded,

"Titan's! Go!"

When they had returned from this disturbance, they had entered through the main doors and into the living room again.

"Man, did you see the way I clawed his butt?" Beast Boy was gloating, but no one said a thing, as they were too taken aback from the sight that they were viewing inside their tower.

It had been destroyed, there were papers everywhere, plates broken on the floor and everything was just a mess.

"No way! What in God's name happened in here?" Robin said out loud.

"Don't know, but whatever it was, it didn't find what it was looking for." Raven pointed out as she inspected the kitchen area.

"Ok guys, fan out, I want this whole tower searched to try and find whoever, or whatever did this."

The others nodded in agreement and went on their own separate ways.

Robin went first into the basement to search down there, but found nothing out of the ordinary, just a few more rats and mice than normal.

Next was Cyborg's room, he went in there and again nothing, there was just the slight hum coming from his computer and charger.

Next was his room. As he approached his door, he could see a flicker of light penetrating the bottom part of the door. He took this as unusual, because Robin had always remembered to turn off his lights before he left.

As he got to the door, he took a position beside it and readied a Bird-A-Rang and stepped into the doorway. The door slid open and revealed a most horrible sight.

His room was as trashed as the living room and kitchen, but only his room and no one else's. There was also one distinct difference that Robin saw and was taken aback when he saw it. It was a message, written on the wall, in blood, or what looked like blood. "The end is nigh. You will die!"


	5. Chapter Five: New Plan

**Here is chapter five! It's just heating up!**

**I don't own the Teen Titan's, but I do own Slash :-). If you'd like to use him, contact me and we can talk. ;). **

Robin just stared at his wall for what he thought was an eternity. He couldn't believe it, never in his entire struggle with Slade, had he ever done something like this. Slash's hatred for Robin was taken to a whole new level, he came and destroyed his home, his one place where he thought he could be safe, however, it doesn't look like that is the case any longer.

Robin didn't call the other Titan's he just entered the room. The door closed with a loud hiss behind him as he walked from the doorway. He walked in and just stood in the center of his room.

'I can't believe it.' He said to himself, rather devoid of any emotion. 'How did he get in here? The security surely must have detected him and would have taken him down. Slade never could do it." Just then he remembered.

" '_I studied his moves, his techniques. Perfected where he was flawed, and became unstoppable. I am much more than my father and surpass him in every way. My father was weak compared to me.'_ "

It replayed over in Robin's head, he remembered what Slash had said, he was stronger, faster and better than his father, so he could do the things Slade never could.

"Great…" Robin muttered under his breath. As he said this he heard the rushing of footsteps coming towards his door.

It was Starfire. "Robin, are you ok? You disappeared from the search and…" She just stopped and took in what she was viewing inside Robin's room. "Eek." That was all that came from her, just a gasp of the sight she beheld. Then she happened to look over to the wall where the message was written. "Oh no! Robin you cannot let his do this." She started, but Robin went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Star, he won't do anything to me, we'll all be ok. We just need to watch our backs and make sure this doesn't happen again. Slash is going to be a lot harder to defeat than Slade was, but we can take him down, just like we did with Slade."

Stafire smiled at Robin who was wrapped around her and gave him a passionate kiss as the other Titans' entered his room.

"Robin we couldn't find anything… Oh my God! What in the hell happened in here?" Cyborg said as he looked over to the wall. "And what the hell does that mean?" Pointing to the wall.

"I'm not sure Cy, but rest assured, nothing will happen to me. We will all be ok." He sounded confident as he usually did, but deep down he knew he didn't mean it, he didn't know what was going to happen and couldn't be genuinely sure about his last statement.

"But if you'll all excuse me, I need to start cleaning up this mess and getting rid of that." Pointing to the wall where the message was smeared,

"Nah, we'll help you. Come on BB, let's get to it!" Cyborg said as Beast Boy rushed over to help their leader pick up the pieces of his broken room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excellent, they do not suspect a thing. They all believe I am after Robin now, that will give the edge I need to go through with my plans. They would never suspect who I am actually after, and by the time they do, it will be much too late." Slash let out an evil laugh and walked over to where Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were.

He stood in front of them confidently, however he thought if they would obey him because he wasn't the true Slade. If they did not, he could always teach them to obey him.

"Now all of you listen to me, we need to draw the Titan's away from each other…"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Robin's room was almost done, but not quite done yet. There were still all his books that he needed to pick up and put away. He decided that he would do all that later, now it was time for some breakfast. He hadn't had anything since yesterday morning and he was starving.

He went down into the kitchen to see that it was all better and back to normal, Raven has used her powers to put all the things back into their proper places, but was now out of energy for the moment. She was lying down on Beast Boy's lap trying to regain her energy back.

Robin walked to the fridge to get some food. When he did so, he walked over to where Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch.

"Crazy night last night eh?" Robin said to break the silence.

"Yup, sure was." Beast Boy said.

"Robin, is there anything you're not telling us? Do you have any idea why he went for you're room?" Raven asked.

"Umm, Raven didn't Slade always want to bring me down? I guess this transferred over to his son, and he wants to bring me down just as bad. Vengeance, for his father's death, nothing more, nothing less.

Raven was satisfied or just annoyed by his answer, either way she went back to her book that she was reading. As she did so, Beast Boy proceeded to stroke her mauve hair.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The afternoon cam rather quickly and so did some combat training. They all had a nice hour-long combat practice, which no one liked, but had to be done.

After everyone had come in from the training, they all had a shower and met in the living room. As soon as they sat down the second alter in two days went off.

"Ohhh," Beast Boy grumbled. "Again? Can't these people take the law into their own hands?"

Everyone gave him a hard stare as he shrunk back into his seat.

"Hehe, just kidding?" He said, trying to break the atmosphere he had created.

Just then another alert went off, and then another.

"What in the world." Robin said as he approached the computer.

"Who is it man?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload they are all attacking at once. Ok, this is what we're going to do. Cyborg and Beast Boy take Plasmus, Raven take Overload. Star, you and me are going to take down Cinderblock. Titans! GO!"

With that, the Titan's left to their respective assignments. As did Robin and Starfire, not knowing what awaited them when they arrived.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin and Starfire got to where Cinderblock was, he was just hanging around, waiting for the young teens.

"Cinderblock! Why do you even try anymore? Every time we fight, you always lose, so just stop!" Robin called out to the behemoth.

Cinderblock just laughed and started his attack on the two young teens.

Starfire threw some starbolts that connected right with the head of Cinderblock as Robin also threw some explosion discs.

The great being cried out in pain, but did not stop his relentless attack.

"Why is he here? There is nothing here, nothing to steal, to ruin." Robin pointed out that they were in a quarry. With that Robin began his attack once again, leaving Starfire behind.

"He fights very valiantly." Starfire said to herself.

As she said this, she did not notice the figure that stood behind her. It was a tall and dark figure that grabbed her and took her away.

Robin had finally defeated the great being, and went over to find Starfire.

"Starfire? Starfire, where are you?" Robin spent quite a while trying to locate his girlfriend, when he stumbled across something. He went closer to look at what it was, and he noticed it was an "S".

"No…" Robin said as he stumbled backwards. "No! No! Not her, it can't be!" Robin was enraged now, but tried to clam down, there was nothing he could do now.

He headed back to the tower, and prepared himself to tell the other Titan's that Starfire had been kidnapped.

**Ohhh, guess Slash has some more ideas than just killing Robin. **


	6. Chapter Six: Contact

**Thank you Alexnandru Van Gordon, for being so supportive all through the writings that I have done!**

**On with chapter six! **

The walk back to the tower was a long and painful one. Robin had lost her, he had lost the person he loved so very much.

"You idiot! Why weren't you there to protect her?" He yelled at himself. "You just let Slash get away with the most important person in the world to you, now he has the advantage, he has the upper hand."

Robin walked very slowly, trying to gather his thoughts into what he was going to tell the rest of the team. They needed to know, they obviously would notice one of the team is missing, then they would get suspicious that Robin did something. He needed to think of what to tell them.

At long last Robin had reached the tower and was hesitant about entering. What were they going to think? Would they leave? Not be his friends anymore, the mere thought of that struck his heart like a knife stabbing him. He needed to do this, he needed to tell the others.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, there was no one home.

'They must be still out on the assignments.' He thought to himself. So he went to take a shower and once again, gather his thoughts.

When Robin had come out of the shower he was ready to tell the others and headed downstairs. Sure enough they were all back and seemed really happy.

"Man, did you see the way I fed that piece of crap my sonic cannon?" Cyborg was yelling really loudly at Beast Boy.

"For the last time, yes, yes I did. How could I miss it? You were fighting him by yourself." Beast Boy retaliated.

"Hey, Robin. Where's Starfire?" Raven said when she had seen Robin enter.

"Umm, guys. I have really bad news." Robin said, his head hung low. He approached the couch and sat and told everyone the entire story from beginning to end.

"Say what? He kidnapped her? I thought he was after you." Cyborg said in a loud booming voice.

"Yeah, so did I. I have no idea what he wants with Star, but whatever it is. We need to get her back."

The others just nodded in agreement. This was the first time that anyone of them had been kidnapped, and they had no idea what to do. But they knew one thing for sure, Slash was not going to get away with it. No one harms or hurts a Titan, especially Robin's girlfriend. He was going to make sure he got Slash back nice and good.

'After all," Robin thought to himself. 'Revenge is a dish best served cold." He sniggered when he thought of this, his mind was racing, thinking about all the things he would do to Slash when they met again.

When they were all sitting on the couch, there was a slight beeping coming from the computer in front of all the low Titan's.

"Aww man, who could that be?" Cyborg moaned as he got up and went over to the computer to switch on the answering mechanism.

Almost immediately his face popped up. It was Slash and he was contacting the Titan's directly.

"You! You son of a bitch, what have you done with Starfire? I'll kill you!" Robin screamed. All his anger than was bottled up was releasing like a hot water geyser.

"Watch your language Robin, didn't you mother ever tell you to be nice to other people?"

"Yes she did, but you are not a person, you are a monster."

"We will have to fix that attitude problem soon, but for now I believe I have something of yours." He moved out of the way to reveal Starfire, strapped into a chair with many cuts a bruises on her. She also had a black eye.

"If you lay another hand on her, I will kill you." Robin was enraged now, but speaking very calmly, making it all the more effective. "I will come over there and rip your head off!"

"Ah ah ah. Robin be more kind, or else this kind of talk will land your friend in worse condition than she already is." He turned a dial and sent a shock of electricity coursing all throughout Starfire's body. She screamed in pain. "And you keep on speaking to me like that, it will get worse and worse."

Robin could not believe what was happening right now, Starfire was being hurt, badly and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Stop, please stop!" Robin was calling out. The other Titan's in complete shcok, unable to speak.

"Why are you doing this? You want me dead, you want me, so let the girl go and lets get this over with." Robin was getting his courage back, he wasn't going to stand around while some crazy man tortures his love.

"Always thinking about you aren't you? You are a very selfish boy, however you are right, this is about you." Slash started. "However, to make sure that you want to fight, I'm going to keep the girl as a little…encouragement for you to come here." He twisted the dial once again, sending even more electricity through Starfire's body.

"No! Stop! Don't kill her, you want me dead." Robin was starting to cry now. "If you want me dead, then come here and fight me, and kill me yourself."

"Hahaha, you think that I am going to kill you?" Slash said mockingly. "No, no Robin I am not going to kill you. You're going to kill yourself."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Dream

Robin just stood there in shock, speechless about what was just said, as were the others. The other Titan's shifted their heads back and forth not knowing what to say or do, so they just remained silent, hardly even breathing.

"What…what did you just say?" Robin managed to squeeze out in between his frequent gulps. No one has ever seen Robin in this condition, scared and not knowing what to do about it.

Slash chuckled again. "You heard what I said, I am not going to kill you, you will kill yourself." Slash concluded. "But if you'll excuse me, I have more…pressing matters to attend to." Slash laughed out loud, this laugh struck Robin down to his soul, he then turned away from the screen and it shut off.

Still, no one said a word; they all just sit there in silence, taking in everything that had just happened. Not only did Slash have Starfire, he said that Robin would kill himself. But how? What was Slash planning? No one knew, and no one wanted to know, but they had to do something, they just couldn't let this psycho get away with all this.

"So, what's the plan Rob?" Cyborg finally broke the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Robin said uninterested in anything at the moment.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? Star is kidnapped, being tortured by this psycho and you don't want to talk about it?" Beast Boy was yelling, however he stopped when Raven had put a hand on his shoulder to signify that it was enough and he should stop before Robin does something.

Robin was very unstable in this condition, he had always been. Anything that was done to him that involves his friends or loved ones, would trigger something in Robin that would make him unpredictable and therefore, very, very dangerous.

"Leave me alone for now, we will figure out what to do in the morning." Robin said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door. Robin really wanted to get to bed, it had been a very long and saddening day, and all he wanted was some rest to clear his head. He could think better after some sleep, then they could figure out what to do with this situation. After all, it was a very delicate one that needed precise planning.

He walked to the door and stopped just outside of it and leaned against the hard steel and started to cry.

"Why…why her?" He said in between sobs. He stopped after he heard something coming from the living room, the others were talking again. He leaned closer so that he could hear what was being said.

"I can't believe him," Cyborg started. "We need to get to planning as soon as possible or else something worse will happen to Starfire. And all he wants to do is sleep? I can't believe that little…"

"Listen," Raven interrupted. "He is obviously very sad about this and needs to clear his head. Let him sleep, and in the morning we will figure out what to do." Raven had always known Robin best, she understood him at a level the others didn't, and for that he was always close to her.

He was thankful of Raven, she had always known what was best. She gave him time from the others to come up with a plan of attack.

He went to his room and closed the door. He got out of his clothes and into some pajamas, and tried to sleep, this was going to be the worst night of his life.

There was darkness all around Robin except for one single source of light and it was in the distance. He started to walk to the light and saw something in the light as well. It looked like a person, a girl.

'Could it be?' Robin thought to himself. "Yes! It is.' Robin had finally reached the light and was standing over a girls body, it was Stafire, and there was blood everywhere around her, but no open cuts that Robin could notice.

"Star, please wake up, please." Robin pleaded, but to no avail, the girl was not moving, she lay motionless on the cold hard steel floor.

"She can't hear you Robin." A voice said coming from the shadows. Robin knew this voice all too well. Robin turned immediately.

"What did you do to her? Speak!" Robin yelled, enraged.

"Pathetic little girl, had no strength, she was a weakling, like you Robin." Slash said emerging from the shadows into the light that reflected off his armor.

"You didn't know her, you psychotic bastard. You never knew the power she had, instead you did this to her. What's wrong with her?"

"Robin, do you always as such stupid questions? Check her pulse, and see for yourself."

Robin did as he was told, and was starting to shake as he touched the young, beautiful alien's neck.

Robin fell back and started to cry, there was no pulse. Starfire was dead. His love, his life, gone in a split second.

"See Robin, this is what makes you weak." Slash started. "You care too much, if you are ever to have real power, you need to throw away all your friendships and harden yourself, so nothing can penetrate you."

"You know nothing!" Robin screamed as he lunged at Slash who moved out of the way. Robin immediately felt himself falling, falling into a black abyss, of which there was no escape.

Robin awoke from the horrible dream panting and in a cold sweat.

"What in God's name was that? That was the weirdest dream I have ever had." Robin said to himself. He could no longer take this anymore, he now knew what he had to do. "I need to find Starfire…now." With that said he got up, put his costume back on and headed out of his bedroom door, and outside into the darkness of the night.


	8. Chapter Eight: Search for Slash

**I am sorry about all the confusion the past few days, I added the wrong chapter and by the time I deleted it, it was too late, sorry about all the alerts that everyone got, but i think it's all better now. Anyway, on with Chapter Eight!**

Robin was outside, in the cold dark night. It was pitch black outside; Robin could hardly even see two feet in front of him, but he needed to continue, needed to press on. He had to find Starfire and bring her back to the safety of the tower. She had to be rescued. There was no way around it.

Robin wanted to be alone, so that is why he decided it were better for the other's to stay asleep, that and he didn't want anyone to get in the way. This was his fight, his mission, and nothing was going to stop him from getting his just revenge. He wanted it so bad, and finally there was going to be no voice to tell him to stop, nothing to hold him back. He could let loose and nothing would prevent him from doing so, and he was planning to do so.

Robin wandered amid the dark rooftops, not knowing where to start first. He was hoping there would be some kind of sign, signifying where Slash was hiding, but there was none just yet, so he had to go about his search the old fashioned way.

During his wanderings he came across many thugs trying to get smart with him and trying to steal things from stores. Tonight was not a good night to mess with him, and made sure these simple thieves knew about that. With what he did with them, they wouldn't be stealing for a good long time.

"Where are you?" Robin said to himself. Just then something moved in the shadows. Robin immediately heard this.

"Who…who is that?" Robin stammered. He approached the darkness, and reached out. As he did so, a mouse ran in between his legs and in the opposite direction of Robin.

"Phew." Robin sighed, as a fist came out from the darkness and connected with his face.

Robin reeled backwards and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up to see what had hit him, and there he was.

"So nice to see you Robin." Slash said rather calmly.

"You…you're so dead." Robin replied.

"Now, now. Be nice Robin, I do hold your friend in my grasp and at anytime I can kill her."

"No, please don't hurt her, do what you will with me, but please don't hurt Starfire." Robin was still on the ground, begging for mercy from the ruthless villain. "Please take me instead, fight me, leave her out of this."

"Oh don't worry Robin, we will fight. But not now, the time will come when we will fight." AS Slash said this, he retreated into the darkness and was gone as quickly as he had appeared, and left a sobbing and hurt Robin behind him.

Beast Boy had gotten up in the middle of the night to go get a nice big glass of soy milk, when he decided to check in on how Robin was doing.

'Better go and check up on him, he wasn't stable tonight, so I just want to make sure he's ok.' Beast Boy thought as he approached the door labeled "Robin".

He knocked, but not too loud, for fearing of waking the sleeping Titan.

The door was open. "Weird." Beast Boy thought. "Robin never keeps his door open." So he decided, that since his door was open, it was ok for him to enter the room, and he did so.

"Robin, Robin? You here? Just want to come and check in on you to make sure you're ok."

No reply.

"Robin? Are you sleeping?"

Still no reply.

Beast Boy was starting to get aggravated. He fumbled around in the darkness to find a switch. He had reached the wall and felt along the surface, found the switch and turned it on. The sudden flash of light blinded Beast Boy for a few seconds and finally he was able to see.

There was no Robin, and Beast Boy began to worry what had happened to his friend. He immediately ran out of his room and into the living room and sounded the alarm.

'Ok Robin, regain yourself. You need to find out where he is hiding and what he is planning." Robin told himself.

"Now which way did he leave?" Robin asked himself, but not knowing because of the excessive darkness all around.

'Damn.' He said and started his frantic search once again. Not knowing where he was going.

When the other Titan's heard the alarm they immediately got out of bed and rushed down into the living room to see a worried and pacing Beast Boy,

"Yo, man what's wrong?" Cyborg asked sleepily.

"Robin…don't know…gone." Beast Boy said incoherently.

"Slow down Beast Boy and concentrate. What's wrong?" Raven asked tenderly.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and told them what had happened. The two stood there for a bit, but finally broke out of their trance.

"Ok, look, we need to find the little guy. In a state like this he is unpredictable and can do more harm than good." Cyborg began, replacing the leader they were missing. "Ok, we all have to split up and look for him on our own. Beast Boy I want you to take downtown, Raven the peers."

"And where are you going to go?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm going to the industrial area."

Robin had been wandering for what seemed like hours on end. He had no luck in finding the hideout of Slash when he had come to the industrial area.

He walked around the old abandoned factories and found one with lights on inside of it. He approached it cautiously and entered.

Since he had entered the back door, there were no lights on. He fumbled around in the darkness for a bit, when lights turned on. They were blinding but Robin quickly got his sight back, and immediately felt sick.

He was standing in the middle of a blood covered floor, whit Starfire in the middle of it all.

Suddenly there was a voice. "Welcome Robin, to your end."


	9. Chapter Nine: Robin vs Slash

**I just want to say thanks to dlsky, Alexnandru Van Gordon and rrabecy for all the reviews and feedback. Especially dlsky, thanks for the tips and advice. The story just wouldn't have been the same without the advice and the review to keep me writing. Thank you all so much again. I now present to you...the conclusion of The Offspring, Chapter Nine: Robin vs. Slash.**

The voice was everywhere; he could not locate the source, but knew exactly from whom it came from. He was standing just outside the light, so that he was hidden. Robin finally located the source and stared right at Slash. Slash finally emerged from the shadows, grinning under his mask.

"Robin, so nice of you to join us." He said, motioning to Starfire's limp, still body.

"You ass…what did you do to her!" Robin screamed.

"Pathetic little girl, she had no strength. She was too easy to get rid of, provided no threat what so ever." Slash said with no hint of emotion, just said what he had to and stood there, like a robot.

"What? What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "What do you mean she provided no real threat?"

Slash chuckled. "Robin, why don't you find out yourself?"

The other Titan's were everywhere trying to find him. Raven had taken the piers, Beast Boy downtown and Cyborg the industrial area, however they could not locate Robin. Everywhere they looked turned up to be a dead end, and there were no leads.

"Gah! This is taking forever!" A very upset and tired Beast Boy yelled.

"I know it is, but we can't give up, not yet." Cyborg said full of wisdom. "If Robin were doing this, he wouldn't give up and neither can we."

Just as he had finished saying this, Raven flew down from the sky.

"Any luck?" Cyborg asked.

Raven just shook her head. They had looked everywhere, but they just couldn't find their leader.

Robin proceeded to approach to body of Starfire. She was white as a sheet as her auburn hair fall peacefully around her head. She had an expression of pain on her face, like the ones people get after they had been tortured and hurt severely.

Robin put a hand on her, and immediately felt that she was very, very cold. He didn't want to do anymore, but he had to, he had to see if she was ok. She just had to be.

He felt, her neck and searched for a pulse. Behind him, Slash was getting ready for the reaction. Smiling widely under his mask.

"No…." Robin whispered almost inaudibly. "No, there is no way!" Robin was starting to cry now. There were tears flowing from his face all over the floor and all over Starfire's body. "How could you? How could you do this to her? You killed her!" Just then, Robin remembered something. The dream he had had just before he woke up to search for Starfire. It was exactly like this.

"_What did you do to her? Speak!" Robin yelled, enraged._

"_Pathetic little girl, had no strength, she was a weakling, like you Robin." Slash said emerging from the shadows into the light that reflected off his armor._

"_You didn't know her, you psychotic bastard. You never knew the power she had, instead you did this to her. What's wrong with her?" _

"_Robin, do you always as such stupid questions? Check her pulse, and see for yourself." _

_Robin did as he was told, and was starting to shake as he touched the young, beautiful alien's neck._

Robin fell back and started to cry, there was no pulse. Starfire was dead. His love, his life, gone in a split second.

He remembered and started to weep even more, even though there were no more tears to cry.

Robin got up and turned to Slash, this time not with a sad face on, but one with utmost disgust and anger. "You are going to die." Robin said very calmly, as he approached Slash and punched him in the face.

The other Titan's had no more luck in trying to find Robin, they had looked everywhere and had no idea where he was.

"Guys, lets go back to the industrial area. I don't know what it is, but there is something that is telling me that he is there, we just need to look real good." Cyborg said, his intuition was acting up again.

The others agreed and they started on their way.

"You are going to die!" Robin said again, as he kept punching Slash in the face. He wouldn't stop, never, there was no way. Slash killed Starfire, his one true love, his only reason in the world to keep on living, to keep on fighting, and she was gone. Robin wanted Slash to suffer the same fate as his father and intended to make it happen.

Robin would not stop his relentless attacks, until he was forced to stop because he had burned out all of his energy.

With the final punch, Slash fell to the ground and just lay there for a few minutes. Robin began his walk back to Starfire to gather her up, so he could bring her back to the tower when a voice was heard from behind him.

"Is that the best you have got Robin? I was expecting something a little more, especially since I killed your girlfriend."

Robin stopped and turned around. "I was only getting started!" Robin lunged towards Slash at full speed; nothing was going to stop him now.

The Titan's were searching frantically in the industrial area. They had stopped for a bit because it seemed as if they were going around in circles. Just one pass after an other would bring them back to the exact same place they were before.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Raven said, with a little annoyance in her voice.

"They are here, we just need to look harder." Cyborg said, looking into one of the abandoned warehouses windows.

"Yo, dudes. I think you might want to check this out." Beast Boy said over the communicator.

Robin was charging at Slash full speed and was almost at him when Slash stuck his foot right out at head level of Robin and connected full force with the running boy.

Robin reeled backwards in pain and fell to the ground.

"Robin, it is useless, you know you cannot beat me." Slash said, standing over the fallen teen.

"You don't know what I can do!" Robin said as he gave Slash an uppercut to his chin.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that!" Slash said, acting more and more like his father.

He charged Robin, but was much to fast for Robin to see and came up behind the Boy Wonder and got him in a hold.

"Now Robin, if you just hold still, this would be much easier." Slash said calmly, trying to break Robin's neck.

"Yeah? Well I like to make things difficult!" Robin screamed as he gave Slash a low blow.

Slash was now on the ground. He looked up to see Robin who had a very aggravated face and kicked Slash right in the face.

Slash fell over once again, and seemed to be unconscious. He wasn't moving and nothing could be heard from him.

Robin turning from Slash once again, proceeded to Starfire's body. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible and get Starfire out of here too.

Robin was just at Starfire's body when he heard footsteps, fast footsteps. He turned around and before he could react, Slash was now on top of Robin and repeatedly hitting him in the face.

"BB! What's up?" Cyborg yelled from a distance.

"I think I may have found something." He said pointing to one warehouse in particular who had its light on.

"Well that isn't suspicious." Raven said sarcastically.

"Let's go then!" Cyborg called. And they were off to investigate.

Slash kept on hitting Robin, he kept on hitting him until his arm was tired and could lift it no more.

He got up off of the teen and looked at his face, It was brutally beaten and there was blood everywhere.

"Never, turn your back on me." Slash said. And proceeded to walk away.

As he did so, he did not see the stirring in the center of the room, it was Starfire and she was awake! She got up and saw Robin on the floor and saw his face, then turned her face to see Slash walking away. She was furious and charged.

"AHHHHH!"

"What the…? Omph!"

Starfire had flew straight into Slash and tackled him. She got up from his body and immediately began throwing punches at his face and threw some starbolts.

"So, looks like you got up. It seems as if I didn't give you enough of that fake death serum. Next time, I won't make that same mistake!"

"There will not be a next time!" Starfire said as she charged up and threw a massive starbolt at the figure that lay beneath her.

It connected with Slash. He screamed in agony, and was hurt very badly from the blast.

Slash was out for the count. He would not harm anyone anymore.

Starfire had gone over to see Robin, to make sure he was okay.

"Robin? Robin, please awaken. It is I, Starfire. Oh, please awaken."

There was a rustle in her arms just below her. "Star…fire?" Robin said and fell out of consciousness once again.

Just then there were running foot steps in the hallway just outside of the warehouse. Starfire readied starbolts, but as she did so, her friends had entered the room.

"Friends!" Starfire yelled leaping at them all.

"Star, you're ok!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yes, I am, but I fear that Robin is in need of some medical attention." Stafire said, pointing to the teen's body.

"So, what happened in here?" Raven asked.

"I shall tell you later. Right now, we need to get Slash." Starfire said.

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked.

"He is over….there?" Stafire said pointing to where Slash's body did lay, it was gone.

The Titan's rushed over to see where he might have gone, when they heard something, it was a voice.

"Another time Titan's, another time."


End file.
